


The Difference Between Love and Hate[Percabeth AU]

by Pessimistic_Writer1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pessimistic_Writer1/pseuds/Pessimistic_Writer1
Summary: Annabeth Chase has hated Percy Jackson as long as she can remember. Now that they are cast in the same movie as the leading roles, how will they adjust to one another?Note: I did copy this from Wattpad, however, it is my work. I originally wrote this on Wattpad. My username over there is @Pessimistic_Writer1Disclaimer: All character rights go to Rick Riordan, I only own the plot.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Welcome to The Difference Between Love and Hate. This is a Percabeth AU. Make sure to give kudos and enjoy the story!

Annabeth  
"Piper, it's just a cast party." My best friend, Piper McLean, was trying to get me to wear a dress to a party at her boyfriend Jason's house. Well, more like a mansion. But let me catch you up on things. I am Annabeth Chase. I live in a penthouse with my best friend, Piper McLean. We are currently starring in an action/dystopian/thriller/sci-fi film. It is based on the book Divergent. I play Tris Prior. Piper is playing Christina. 

Cast List:

Tris Prior- Annabeth Chase  
Tobias(Four) Eaton- Percy Jackson  
Christina- Piper McLean  
Will- Will Solace  
Al- Jason Grace  
Uriah- Leo Valdez  
Caleb Prior- Frank Zhang  
Natalie Prior- Hazel Levesque

"Oh, yes, you are. Now go put on your party dress so we can go!" Piper whined.

"Fine. Don't expect me to talk to Percy though." I said. My co-star, Percy Jackson, we hate each other. He is so...arrogant. I just can't stand him. I put on a black off-the-shoulder dress that was about knee length. After putting on a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara, Piper and I ran out the door, praying we wouldn't be late.

"Happy?" I asked Piper.

"Perfect. Now we have to go! This is an important party because we start shooting next week!" We jumped in her convertible and drove off.

***  
"How's everyone's night?" asked Jason once the entire cast was gathered in his house. There were a few cheers, but most people grunted, not really paying attention.

"Good, because before we get this thing going, I have a few announcements. The first one, I want our leading stars to get over here!" Percy and I groaned and made our way to the front of the crowd, glaring at each other.

"Ok. I know you two want off with the other's head, but please try to go easy on the rest of us during shooting. We have three movies to shoot and I don't think anyone here, myself included, wants to be around you when you are having a shouting match." Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I get it. Keep the screaming to a minimum. Cool." I said. We went back into the crowd. And now I would like my lovely girlfriend, Piper McLean, to come up." Piper looked at me, and I shrugged. She walked up to Jason, and he cleared his throat.

"Ok...so, Piper. We have been dating for five years now, ever since we were fifteen. In my mind, that is pretty impressive. So, I want to make it even more permanent." He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box. "Piper McLean, will you marry me?" he asked. Piper's face was filled with so much emotion, and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I-I-" she stuttered, crying even more. "Yes!" she jumped on Jason, kissing him passionately. We all clapped and cheered, happy for the newly engaged couple.


	2. Chapter One: Oh, You Want to Stay Sober? Ha, No You Don't

"Piper, tomorrow is costume fitting, right?" I asked.  
"Yup. Then pictures for the rest of the week." She said. I sighed. I would probably have to put up with Percy for the next 3 to 5 years. Wonderful...

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's invite Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Percy over for a sleepover. I mean, we need a bit of fun before we start Divergent!" said Piper. I wouldn't mind seeing Jason, Hazel, Frank, or even Leo, believe it or not. I don't want to be around Percy though. On the other hand, he is playing Tobias and we need to get along better, so I decided to agree.

"Ok. I will go pick up a frozen pizza, drinks, and some Advil." I said.

"Why Advil?"

"It's for our hangovers," I said. "Well, Yours, Jason's, Leo's, Percy's, and Mine. I don't think Hazel and Frank are going to want to have anything to drink." I said.

"Good point. I will clean up and get some movies." Piper got up and scrambled around, picking up clothes and random things. I grabbed my keys and got in my grey Mercedes-Benz S-Class. Turning on the radio, I came across a station that caught my ear.

"Today our special guest is Perseus Jackson!" said the reporter. I rolled my eyes but kept listening out of curiosity. "Hello, Perseus. How are you tonight?"  
"Oh, just Percy, please. Perseus is something only my enemies call me." The reported laughed.  
"So, Percy, you have kept your life pretty quiet lately. I do recall some news leaking out that said you will be starring in Veronica Roth's Divergent?"  
"Yes. I will be playing Four or Tobias Eaton. As of right now, we plan to do the whole trilogy over the next three to five years."  
"I see." said the reporter. "And we all know you will be playing Tobias, but who will be playing our beloved Tris?"  
"Well, funny story, actually," said Percy. I scoffed. "I originally wanted to play Marcus. Then, ok, this is a little embarrassing. Annabeth Chase showed up to audition for Tris. That got me thinking. I have actually known her all 12 years of school. I remember having a huge crush on her in high school, but she hated me. But anyway, when I saw her audition for Tris, I thought, maybe this is my chance to get her to like me. So I auditioned for Tobias, pretending to not know she was there. Surprisingly, I got the role. I guess ever since then I have been putting up the 'I hate you' act. I guess it is just a mask for my feelings. But anyway, you asked who is playing Tris. Annabeth is, in fact, playing Tris. Actually, all of my high school friends are playing a lead role." Let me put it this way. I was so shocked that I had to pull over and think for a minute.  
"Wow, Percy. Wouldn't it be amazing if she was listening to this right now? Imagine, confessing your feelings over the radio. How romantic." I am going to puke.   
"That would be really unlucky, actually. I doubt she will ever even think about me other than to throw darts at my face. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why Annabeth hates me so much."  
"Why don't we take some guesses? Call in at 1-800-223-4795 with your guess." I furiously dialed the number. A moment later, they picked up. "Hello, and what is your-"  
"WHAT THE HELL, PERCY?" I screamed into the phone.  
"What is your name, miss?" asked the reporter. I sighed.  
"Let me start over. I am Annabeth Chase. Now, WHAT THE HELL, PERCY?" I heard a scream and a phone drop. I needed fresh air. Stepping out of the car, I realized there was paparazzi around my car.

"H-hiiiiiiii, Annabeth," said Percy.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Oh, don't play dumb. We'll settle this later. By the way, Piper and I are inviting you and the other 4 over for a party before the first day on set. Wanna come?" I asked.  
"Er-yea, sure. What time?"  
"Get here around 8. We will talk then." I said, before hanging up and getting back in my car.

"Well, that was an interesting phone call. Think she is still listening?"  
"Who knows. She is pretty unpredictable."  
"Well, I'd say that about wraps it up for tonight. Just one more question."  
"Go ahead."  
"What is going to be your favorite scene to shoot?"  
"Well, probably the scene where Four is all drunk and bubbly. A lot like me when I'm drunk, actually." I snorted. How would he know how he was when he was drunk. Well, actually, I have seen Percy drunk and that is exactly how he acts.  
"Well, Percy, thank you for tonight. You should probably go see what Annabeth wants. Good luck." Percy laughed.  
"Thanks, but I don't think luck will do me any good today. It was nice talking to you. Have a great night. Oh, and come to the premier for DIvergent when it comes out!" The station cut to an ad as I arrived at Walmart. I grabbed ten frozen pizzas, a few packs of Advil, and a few cases of soda. Piper and I had some liquor at home, so we could just spike the soda water. I paid and ran out, stuffing everything in the backseat. The radio was off for the whole ride home. By the time I got back, it looked like everyone was there. I got everything out of the car and rode up to the penthouse. Everyone was laughing in the living room. I walked past everyone and got the food ready in the kitchen. I stuck the pizzas in the oven and put liquor in the soda. I walked back to the living room, giving Percy the death glare.

"Hey, Piper? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. My voice was steely cold.

"Sure. What is it, Annie?" I pulled her into the kitchen.

"Did you see Percy's interview?" I asked.

"Yea. I recorded it so we can embarrass him tonight."

"Good. I mean, why would he even say that?" I whined.

"I don't know...all I know is things are about to get wild. Did you spike the soda?" I nodded.

"Let's get this party started!" she shouted. We went back into the living room.

"Ok soda is in the kitchen I left a few cans without liquor for Frank and Hazel, and the pizza should be done by now so go eat then we are going to embarrass Percy."

"Sweet. Do you guys have any popcorn? I need to see this." said Leo.

"In the cabinet above the microwave," said Piper. She got the recording of Percy's interview pulled up, and he groaned and put his head in his hands. "You deserve it. Also, I need to think of something to say when I yell at you." I said.

"Fine. I'm going to go get some soda so I don't remember this."

∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆˚∆

Once everyone had soda and Pizza, the video started. Percy was on his third can of soda, and pretty bubbly. To be honest, so was I. Everyone was laughing and drunk. Halfway through when I was really, really drunk, I stood up and walked over to Percy. "I'm- I'm going to yell at you now."

"Okay...That's fun!" he said. We laughed and went off to the kitchen.

"WHY AM I YELLING? I'm so drunk I forgot!" I yelled.

"ME TOO! JUST SLAP ME AND WE WILL BE GOOD!" Percy yelled.

I slapped him, and we laughed. Linking arms, we walked back to the living room, collapsing on the couch. I don't remember exactly, but I think everyone looked at us like we were lunatics.


	3. Chapter One: Oh, You Want to Stay Sober? Ha, No You Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me! Love y'alll

Night Before First Day on Set:

"Piper, tomorrow is costume fitting, right?" I asked.  
"Yup. Then pictures for the rest of the week." She said. I sighed. I would probably have to put up with Percy for the next 3 to 5 years. Wonderful...

"Hey, I have an idea. Let's invite Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Percy over for a sleepover. I mean, we need a bit of fun before we start Divergent!" said Piper. I wouldn't mind seeing Jason, Hazel, Frank, or even Leo, believe it or not. I don't want to be around Percy though. On the other hand, he is playing Tobias and we need to get along better, so I decided to agree.

"Ok. I will go pick up a frozen pizza, drinks, and some Advil." I said.

"Why Advil?"

"It's for our hangovers," I said. "Well, Yours, Jason's, Leo's, Percy's, and Mine. I don't think Hazel and Frank are going to want to have anything to drink." I said.

"Good point. I will clean up and get some movies." Piper got up and scrambled around, picking up clothes and random things. I grabbed my keys and got in my grey Mercedes-Benz S-Class. Turning on the radio, I came across a station that caught my ear.

"Today our special guest is Perseus Jackson!" said the reporter. I rolled my eyes but kept listening out of curiosity. "Hello, Perseus. How are you tonight?"  
"Oh, just Percy, please. Perseus is something only my enemies call me." The reported laughed.  
"So, Percy, you have kept your life pretty quiet lately. I do recall some news leaking out that said you will be starring in Veronica Roth's Divergent?"  
"Yes. I will be playing Four or Tobias Eaton. As of right now, we plan to do the whole trilogy over the next three to five years."  
"I see." said the reporter. "And we all know you will be playing Tobias, but who will be playing our beloved Tris?"  
"Well, funny story, actually," said Percy. I scoffed. "I originally wanted to play Marcus. Then, ok, this is a little embarrassing. Annabeth Chase showed up to audition for Tris. That got me thinking. I have actually known her all 12 years of school. I remember having a huge crush on her in high school, but she hated me. But anyway, when I saw her audition for Tris, I thought, maybe this is my chance to get her to like me. So I auditioned for Tobias, pretending to not know she was there. Surprisingly, I got the role. I guess ever since then I have been putting up the 'I hate you' act. I guess it is just a mask for my feelings. But anyway, you asked who is playing Tris. Annabeth is, in fact, playing Tris. Actually, all of my high school friends are playing a lead role." Let me put it this way. I was so shocked that I had to pull over and think for a minute.  
"Wow, Percy. Wouldn't it be amazing if she was listening to this right now? Imagine, confessing your feelings over the radio. How romantic." I am going to puke.   
"That would be really unlucky, actually. I doubt she will ever even think about me other than to throw darts at my face. Now that I think about it, I don't even know why Annabeth hates me so much."  
"Why don't we take some guesses? Call in at 1-800-223-4795 with your guess." I furiously dialed the number. A moment later, they picked up. "Hello, and what is your-"  
"WHAT THE HELL, PERCY?" I screamed into the phone.  
"What is your name, miss?" asked the reporter. I sighed.  
"Let me start over. I am Annabeth Chase. Now, WHAT THE HELL, PERCY?" I heard a scream and a phone drop. I needed fresh air. Stepping out of the car, I realized there was paparazzi around my car.

"H-hiiiiiiii, Annabeth," said Percy.  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled.  
"W-what do you mean?"  
"Oh, don't play dumb. We'll settle this later. By the way, Piper and I are inviting you and the other 4 over for a party before the first day on set. Wanna come?" I asked.  
"Er-yea, sure. What time?"  
"Get here around 8. We will talk then." I said, before hanging up and getting back in my car.

"Well, that was an interesting phone call. Think she is still listening?"  
"Who knows. She is pretty unpredictable."  
"Well, I'd say that about wraps it up for tonight. Just one more question."  
"Go ahead."  
"What is going to be your favorite scene to shoot?"  
"Well, probably the scene where Four is all drunk and bubbly. A lot like me when I'm drunk, actually." I snorted. How would he know how he was when he was drunk. Well, actually, I have seen Percy drunk and that is exactly how he acts.  
"Well, Percy, thank you for tonight. You should probably go see what Annabeth wants. Good luck." Percy laughed.  
"Thanks, but I don't think luck will do me any good today. It was nice talking for you. Have a great night. Oh, and come to the premier for DIvergent when it comes out!" The station cut to an advertisement as I arrived at Walmart. I grabbed ten frozen pizzas, a few packs of advil, and a few cases of soda. Piper and I had some liquor at home, so we could just spike the soda. I paid and ran out, stuffing everything in the backseat. The radio was off for the whole ride home. By the time I got back, it looked like everyone was there. I got everything out of the car and rode up to the penthouse. Everyone was laughing in the living room. I walked past everyone and got the food ready in the kitchen. I stuck the pizzas in the oven and put liquor in the soda. I walked back to the living room, giving Percy the death glare.

"Hey, Piper? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked my voice steely cold.

"Sure. What is it, Annie?" I pulled her into the kitchen.

"Did you see Percy's interview?" I asked.

"Yea. I recorded it so we can embarrass him tonight."

"Good. I mean, why would he even say that?" I whined.

"I don't know...all I know is things are about to get wild. Did you spike the soda?" I nodded.

"Let's get this party started!" she shouted. We went back into the living room.

"Ok soda is in the kitchen I left a few cans without liquor for Frank and Hazel, and the pizza should be done by now so go eat then we are going to embarrass Percy."

"Sweet. Do you guys have any popcorn? I need to see this." said Leo.

"In the cabinet above the microwave," said Piper. She got the recording of Percy's interview pulled up, and he groaned and put his head in his hands. "You deserve it. Also, I need to think of something to say when I yell at you." I said.

"Fine. I'm going to go get some soda so I don't remember this."

***

Once everyone had soda and Pizza, the video started. Percy was on his third can of soda, and pretty bubbly. To be honest, so was I. Everyone was laughing and drunk. Halfway through when I was really, really drunk, I stood up and walked over to Percy. "I'm- I'm going to yell at you now."

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. That's fun!" he said. We laughed and went off to the kitchen.

"WHY AM I YELLING? I'M SO DRUNK I FORGOT!" I yelled.

"ME TOO! JUST SLAP ME AND WE WILL BE GOOD!" Percy yelled.

I slapped him, and we laughed. Linking arms, we walked back to the living room, collapsing on the couch. I don't remember exactly, but I think everyone looked at us like we were lunatics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to give kudos if you liked!
> 
> Please remember that this is not Copywrite...I have also posted the unedited entire story on Wattpad as @Pessimistic_Writer1. The name is the same, so go check that out if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! I will be updating often, so keep your eyes open and your notifications on.  
> Love y'all!


End file.
